The Sea Prince
by DW-Chronos
Summary: What if percy was betrayed ? What if he was cast out by the greeks and his birth father Poseidon ? Where will he go ? Will our hero face the great tragedy or will he succumb to his harsh fate ? Read to find out ;)
1. Prologue

**AN: This is my first story wish me luck please review as you all help me improve**

**Percy POV **

Why did she do it . My heart was broken like a glass shattered to pieces. Rain was falling , the sea was silent like it was before a storm. For all of you who don't know me I am Percy Jackson the Bane of Giants, Slayer of Kronos, Fear of Monsters and many other god forsaken titles I don't want. Well you all must be wondering what happened to me to make me so sad and stuff. Well in simple words…. I got betrayed by everyone my friends…I remember the day i found the deceitful bastard. His name was .. Zack

*FLASHBACK*

_I was walking along the borders of camp half-blood it was a peaceful day…. So far it was if I only knew what was coming. Suddenly a huge roar drew my attention. A boy ran past me with an angry minotaur behind him. Being the good person I a... no I **was** I yelled at the boy "GO INSIDE THE CAMP AND CALL A GUY WITH THE TOP BODY OF A PERSON AND A BODY BODY OF A HORSE". He nodded and ran inside the camp to find Chiron. To get the attention of the beef boy i shouted "HEY BEEF HEAD, OVER HERE!". he turned towards me and roared as he charged for me i sidestepped his blow and slashed with an ice blade i made from water vapor. And i killed the minotaur ... again. Only if I knew i would hate the day i saved that son of a bitch.**  
><strong>_

*FLASHBACK END*

The scene above was just the starting of what you could say as an end to my good easy going life. If i had knew the plan fates had me, I would have probably smacked those old hags over and over again with there own knitting set then blasted them with a faceful of atlantic cold water alas i didn't. perhaps it wasn't as bad as I think it is ...no I am right it was worse...

*FLASHBACK*

_After I destroyed Beef Boy ..for the second time. When I went in the camp I saw something that shook me to the roots...I had a brother i knew since everyone was kneeling as Chiron said "All hail Zack Malfoy_ **(AN: couldn't find anything better so go it and this isn't a harry percy crossover, so seriously live with it :P)** _Son of Posiedon The Lord of Seas, The Earth Shaker and The Creator of Pegasus". When he said that" Zack saw me standing and said "Bow to me you inferior demigod, for i am the son of Posiedon and my father would kill you if you don't bow". I smirked and said"Go on call 'Daddy' ". Internally i was laughing at my foolish brother for even trying to call dad to kill me, his favoured son. Just as he muttered a prayer to dad, the mist around swirled to reveal the form of a god, more precisely Posiedon. Much to my surprise i saw my dad was hugging that arse of a brother who i had already started to hate."I have come to meet my new favoured child. well Perseus i will expect you to share all of your things with your brother and teach him sword fighting". While my brother fumed about being trained by me i was **pissed.**_

_*__FLASHBACK END*_

apparently my brother thought the meaning of sharing all of what i have included my friends and...her. Her being Annabeth.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_As the day begun I started it of by going to the arena and slashing and hacking dummies after a while my little brother enters with all the new campers flocking like sheep. 'Stupid campers a new brat entered camp and *poof* everyone's kinda his slave or minion'. Well I didn't care I still had my old friends they were loyal to me as they knew I had done all of the feats like defeating Kronos and other strong monsters. Most of all i still had Annabeth. If I only knew what was about happen. At that time i was happy to give up the fame of being the best demigod ever. But soon only the campers from giant and titan war respected me i was looked apon as a fool by the newer campers but the romans well i still have a proud smile for the romans they still respected me like their praetor and friend they thought of me as a brother in everything blood. Once Zack got close to them and they thought that 'hey this guy is our bro's brother what can he do'.One thing i like about the romans is that they are strict to the boot and as loyal as any guy could be to me. The second he started bad mouthing me he had to run to stop from being skewered by a lot of spatha and almost got fried like a turkey by jason well lets say the greeks and the romans didn't really talk directly after that. A portal which had been established by the Olympians to connect the two camps was torn from its root to separate themselves from the supposed almost all stupid greeks. After seeing that i wasn't breaking because i still had my friends Zack started taking my friends away first was Katie he destroyed her garden while wearing my shoe (we had a size difference) to make it seem like i did it he even put the prints of a sword like riptide .After that i lost my first friend. Soon he destroyed Clarrise's spear and planted it on my bed. Then he spoiled the Stolls prank set. Soon only Thalia, Nico, Annabeth and the romans were left with me Nico was kinda uncle's_(AN:Hades** of course you gave a thought of Zeus's errand boy being Nico Wow and i thought i was messed** up)_ errand boy while Thalia was always with the hunt. Therefore i was left all alone with Annabeth. I cherished her more than ever always tried to be in touch therefore i didn't go to camp Jupiter. But after all my tries even Annabeth was eventually shifting away to Zack. One day i heard cheering coming from the amphitheatre when reached there i saw Poseidon standing with Zack who was kissing Annabeth. Thats when i was hit. All my anger i was bottling up bursted in the open as a man once said 'the sea **cannot** be tamed'. With a roar at them i unleashed all my anger a 20 foot waves slammed the beach many hurricanes were storming around I saw that worthless sea god trying to stop it but i was out of his control eventually everything was almost destroyed and i was sapped because of the power usage which happened. "WHY?" I roared "Percy it isn't what it-"Annabeth tried to speak but i shouted at an even angry tone"IT ISN'T MY ASS I GAVE GODHOOD UP FOR YOU! I JUMPED **WILLINGLY **IN TO TATRUS FOR YOU AND THIS IS WHAT I GET I HAVE ENOUGH! GET LOST BEFORE I KILL YOU" she was near tear before anyone could do anything i immediately vapour traveled myself outside the camp and and ran to olympus._**_  
><em>**

_*FLASHBACK END*_

This where our story starts I AM PERSEUS ACHILLES JACKSON THE SON OF NONE, SON THE SLAYER OF KRONOS, HYPERION, IPAETUS I SLAYED THE MIGHTY GIANTS PORPHYRION, POLYBYTES, GRATION AND EPHIAEALTES AND OTUS THE SLAYER OF MANY DANGEROUS MONSTER THE FEAR OF MONSTERS AND THE BEARER OF THE BLESSING OF STYX._  
><em>

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Review please it helps with my job.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first story wish me luck please review as you all help me improve**

**Loverbooks: thanks for the review and i have no intentions of leaving my story. Thank for the review. :)**

_'thoughts'_

'telepathy'

"normal speech"

_flash back speech_

**AN or some really powerful guy**

**Percy POV **

as I walked into the Empire State Building I build up my nerves. I went to the front desk and pulled out riptide. I pointed the blade of Anaklusmos at my dearest friend: the lobby guy."Hey kid knock that knife out or else i will call the security" He said."Give. Me. The. Key. To. Olympus"I roared at his face digging my celestial bronze blade a bit in his throat."okay-okay please p-put the blade away"He shrieked. He reached his hands into his desk and handed me the key to olympus. I stepped into the elevator put the key to olympus into the key slot a button popped out which was labeled 600. As I pressed it I gave a fond smile to the music in the elevator at least some things never change. The elevator bell dinged as I got out. I can't marvel how well did Anna...she did in remaking olympus. As I went to the throne room everyone was waving at me. I just gave them a small sad smile. Even though the doors were made to be pushed by a 15 foot olympian or other gods but i wasn't a hero for nothing. I pushed the doors as i went in. Lord Zeus was sitting in his throne pondering about something.i coughed once he saw me and said "what do you want sea spawn ?" I gave him a bow before saying "I want to claim my wish for the giant war lord Zeus". Lord Zeus nodded and then slammed his bolt down on the ground. One by one every olympian started to flash in. As they flashed in I sat by hestia by the hearth she gave me a sad smile. As every god and goddess settled down Athena asked "Why have you summoned us father ?". "I have summoned you all as someone would like to claim the wish we gave he can ask for anything and I assume you all already know who is it ?". Everybody shook there head and said 'nope' or 'no'. "It is.." ' reveal yourself with all your titles nephew i am proud of you are the only son of Poseidon i would ever respect as my family.' The last part was spoken in my head. I smiled i appeared with mist all around me a cloak on my head as shouted "**I AM PERSEUS ACHILLES JACKSON THE SON OF NONE THE SLAYER OF TITANS AND GIANTS THE FEAR OF ALL MONSTER THE PRAETOR OF THE 12TH LEGION THE BETRAYED DEMIGOD THE FORMER SON OF POSEIDON THE BEARER OF THE BLESSING OF THE RIVER STYX AND THE TEMPORARY BEARER OF ATLAS CURSE **"everyone was shocked at the amount of titles i had "**AND THE SAVIOR OF OLYMPUS FOR TWO TIMES" **. After that Poseidon said "you are my son Perseus what do you mean by the son of none part". "son?" i spat out." "You bloody asshole were was you son when your brat was making everyone call me a weakling ? where were you when i was betrayed by my friend because **your **son made my friends betray me ? why were you clapping besides that wrecked daughter of Athena was braking my heart by kissing **your** brat ? AND YOU STILL HAVE THE GUTS TO CALL ME YOUR SON?! " I was screaming by the end and tears were falling from my cheeks. "Impossible my daughter wouldn't dump you earlier i didn't approve of you because of your parentage but when you jumped into Tartarus I started approving of you this shouldn't be true why did you leave her ?" Asked an angry and confused Athena, "He says the truth Athena, Leave him alone" Said Apollo. 'Well at least he is still decent' a particular moon goddess thought. "What is your wish Perseus ?" Asked Zeus. "I think Lord Ares would love to execute my wish my lord but it has 3 parts" i took in a breath "First i want the thrones of Lord Hades and Lady Hestia To be returned" "It shall be done" Zeus said he chanted something and two Thrones Came into being right next to each other on was made of Stygian Iron and gems and gold was engraved in it and the pictures of tortures of souls were on it. The second throne was like a warm rocking chair it radiated pure kindness and it was decorated with festive and cushioned nicely and a picture of hearth and warm relaxing flames was on it. Suddenly a 8 year girl tackled me into embrace and kept muttering thank you. Then she grew into a beautiful 20 year old and 15 feet as she sat on the throne. Then Hades came to me I was expecting a handshake at most but he surprised everyone by pulling me into a man hug. "Thank your nephew" He said before he also grew to 15 feet and sitting on the black throne. "Second I want you all to stop the romans marching onto camp Half-Blood but don't kill any of them and give my mortal mother the nest protection you can " all of them nodded. "Third... I want you to kill me" I said sadly. Everyone on the council had the look 'DAFAQ ?'. "Dafaq nephew? i mean why nephew" Zeus said utterly shocked**(AM: saw what i did there?*winks*). **"I have nothing to do anymore Uncle I have been abandoned by the place i called home. The one i thought was the love of my life has ditched me, I fear going to my mortal parent because monster might try and attack them, I have nothing more to live for now" I said. "what if I were to give you a new task, a new possible family and half immortality ?" asked uncle Z. _'maybe i should go for it i could talk to thals, Nico and Romans and i couldn't possibly abandon my mom...no i **won't** abandon her like that worthless sea god' _while i was thinking Artemis had turned red before giving a grudging nod which was forced by way to Zeus with annoyance dancing in her silver eyes.

**Zeus POV**

After thinking of the increasing monster attacks i thought why not place Perseus in the hunt to protect my daughters Artemis and Thalia. Yes i should ask her. 'Daughter I was thinking that i should place Perseus in the place as The Guardian of the hunt' I said this through telepathy in her mind. 'NEVER' She screamed in my mind. 'please daughter we both know he is not like any other male. Just give him a chance' I said back to her in her mind. ' 'Fine' Came the reply in my head.

**Artemis POV**

'Fine' I said in father's mind. Why did father think i needed a 24 hour on duty demigod bodyguard. I am the goddess of the moon and the hunt i am one of the most skilled Olympians and still i get babied by father. I was starstruck **(Get it ? goddess of moon , starstruck?)**

**Pe****rcy**** POV**

"Perseus i will want to make you the guardian of the hunt that is if you accept nephew" Said Uncle Z. "I accept uncle" I said gratefully nodding. "Now anyone in the Olympian council who wishes to give our hero their blessing ?, Perseus i would Like for you to become my champion and i will bless you that may also give you wings" Uncle Z said. "I will be honored Uncle"I said in amazement. "Perseus we wood also like for you to become Hestia and my champion" Said Uncle H and Aunt Hestia. "Thank you Uncle and Aunt". As I got blessed by Uncle Z my eyes turned a bit turquoise with Lightning in them. After Uncle H gave me his blessing my eyes turned to dark blue with black ring around them the lightning was still there. Then i was adopted and blessed by Aunt Hestia i mean mom now. my eyes were now swirling like a vortex of blue fire while it had lightning across them and a ring of darkness. "Now nephew your wings are my gift to my first champion a.k.a you" Patron Z said. Suddenly a pair of imperial gold wings came out of my back they were as light as feathers but impenetrable and awesome. "my gift to you would be an armor made of an alloy of Obsidian, Gold, Silver, Platinum, Uranium, Imperial Gold, Olympian Silver, Celestial Bronze and Diamond"Uncle H Everybody watched in awe and jealousy (*cough* ares *cough*) "My gift to you is pretty simple son it is a sword, 2 daggers, a bow and a set of throwing knifes which will return them they are of the same metal as your armor they can hurt any immortal, mortal and monster" Said mom**(Hestia). **knowing something was gonna come in i immediately said "I swear on the river Styx That i would never go against Lord Zeus, Lord Hades, Lady Hestia and Lady Artemis And i would serve lady Artemis with the best of my Abilities and i won't flirt with any of the hunters". "I trusted you even before that nephew no I shall go and see Aeolus as he wanted to see me one by one the council left as no one but me and lady Artemis was left. "Our camp is in Yellowstone" Then she flashed out. I remembered the words from Uncle h.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Whenever you want your armor just think of it and the shadows will wrap you and you will have your armor on"Said Uncle H. "Thanks for telling me uncle H_

_*FLASHBACK END*_

As I thought of my armor it appeared on me, it allowed my wing to slide out through slots an I jumped of Olympus. I flew through the air toward Yellowstone to mortals i was a UFO. Wow i must be famous then. I saw Yellowstone. My thought were i am here hunters. Let the hunt begin.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Review please it helps with my job.**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: This is my first story wish me luck please review as you all help me improve**

_'thoughts'_

'telepathy'

"normal speech"

_flash back speech_

**AN or some really powerful guy**

**Percy POV**

As i landed in front of artemis. The startled hunters immediately notched their bow but i sensed there fear because of my wicked armour. I knew they were going to shoot me and since i was in front of Artemis I was sure she would have got hurt. I immediately pushed Artemis behind me and let the arrows crash onto my armour...

**Artemis POV**

_'foolish boy'_ were my thoughts as he landed while i was still informing them about him a.k.a are guardian. Now i may be a goddess one of the fastest but with the surprise of being caught in a friendly fire was big. I was pushed behind Perseus as he took the whole brunt of the attack. _'I hope he is fine'_ wait what shut up Artemis your a maiden goddess

**Pe****rcy**** POV**

"Well hunter this is the guardian I was talking about." said Artemis as she came out from my wings."Hello hunters" I said in a really deep voice. "Well wont I get a hug Thals ?"I said after removing my helm and speaking n a normal voice. i felt a slap on my cheek even though it hurt because of zeus's blessing the shock was less. "why isn't your hair standing that was electrified?" Thalia said. "Well Pinecone face. i am the champion of Zeus and Hades and the adopted son of Hestia". "You forgot son of Poseidon"Said Thalia. "He disowned me"I said with a pained expression. "WHAT! WHY?"She shouted. therefore i told her What happened at camp."I am so sorry Kelp for brains I will kill that bitch next time I see her"Said Thalia. "Come in a line lightning bug I am first."I said while my eyes turned a bit darker shade of bluish fire. "Gee sure Kelp Head but dibs on skewering her". While I sweat-dropped, The hunters were looking at me with as much hate they can. Oh boy *sigh* I am dead meat. Great, just great this is worse than Mr.D attacking India . Yeah Mr.D attacked India **(no offence to indians this fact is stated in the myths that he attacked India so yeah he lost but well his aim was to make Indians respect wine. I know stupid god right? ) **yeah there are other gods around to. The norse have lost intrust in Midgard as they want to stay in Asgard only, The Indian ones stay in India only, The Egyptians can't enter the living world and the other ones like the Celtics **( Again no Offence ) **have faded long ago. So the greek-roman Pantheons get the world yup the world of gods is certainly screwed up. Alaska is a totally another thing because it was the place where the giants and Gaea were backed into Alaska therefore just before falling Gaea cursed the gods that whenever they Come to Alaska her blood which was spilled here there powers will be reduce to demigod level and they will become mortal. So yeah that's it. Anyway as I was saying back to present the hunters are glaring at me. "Um...Hi?" I said awkwardly. "Shut up _boy _, as much i would like to kill you Lady Artemis said not to kill you as you were the only decent man in the world but me and the hunter won't treat you any special now go do the chores _boy_ " said Phoebe _'Gee so kind and caring phoebe'_ I thought with sarcasm. Before Lady Artemis flashed out she said that i would have to start doing chores from tomorrow, oh well, I have a day of. As I was sitting on the bed with my legs crossed rainbow mis formed in front of me and my celestial **( godly )** mom's face materialised in front of me . "hey mom" I said. "Hello Percy, As we both know that i won't call you in the middle of the hunter's camp just like that, I want you to go rescue a half-blood who can be recruit for the hunt"Mom said. "Sure mom,who's the parent?"I asked curiously. My mom paled a bit but managed to say one word. "WAIT YOU MEAN THE HYPERION THE ONE I PUT IN A TREE" I said in a whisper scream. "I made him get into a tree why would someone have _that _with a tree and then have a kid thats just ewww". Hestia sweat dropped "NO PERCY GODS NO, his daughter is 19 years old. Her mother died when she was born because of her uncles mistreatment she ran away from her home** (earlier i accidentally wrote earth. when i read it i was like wtf how did she run away from earth well my bad :P) **she is a skilled fighter with spear, uses fire is powered from light and she is smarter than and child of Athena **(no kidding good old Hyperion's the titan of wisdom, light and watchfulness)**" said Hestia wonder if i can power her with a flashlight i thought. as if reading his mind Hestia said "no, no you can't power her with a torch though no harm in trying but i don't think it will work she has a spear, a sword, a bow and an armour her father made those and gave it to her" said mom. wow looks like Hyperion loved his daughter. "so where is he mom ?". " Thought you would never ask anyway she is in Alaska on the Hubbard Glacier " . "Fine I'm on it mom " mom gave me bright smile after a brief thanks and stay safe she swiped the message and it disappeared. "Well time to roll i mean fly" I muttered to myself as i took of to the sky with my impenetrable imperial gold wings

Line Break *3 hours later

Well there the glacier where i retrieved the eagle for the legion. Those days were the best of my life, as I was flying in the air I sensed a warm fire like energy coming from below as I landed I saw a girl with an armour standing looking pale as her sword was was 5 feet from her her a spear was imbedded in a tree 10 feet away and her palms were bleeding as she was huffing hard. A group of monster namely Cyclops were around her. "well well look what we have here a good demi god to eat" said cyclops no. 1.

_*Random flashback one second*_

_as i walked across the underworld i heard muffled sounds from uncle h's room so i thought what the hell and went in with justice **(the sword from Hestia) **out. What i saw was so horrible that i couldn't forget it till today uncle hades was hung from the roof in his undies by a wine yup still have nightmare from this horror of hades *shiver*._

_*Random flashback one second over *_

well that was weird anyway back to the story. "My father will burn you eternally monster" The girl said now i knew she would die without my awesomeness therefore before the monster could reply I created a thousand ice spikes from water vapour. "Sorry girl, cover your head " I yelled she covered her head as the monsters saw me in fear I launched the spikes before they could do anything and poof they died. "How did you do that easily" she said i decided i could brag a little "well you didn't expect the twice saviour of Olympus to fall so easily do you ?" I asked amused at her expression before attacking i had folded my wing cause don't wanna give the girl a heart attack do i. "Wait your the Perseus Jackson the one who killed titans and all" I tensed she would attack me for banishing her father to tartarus but she gave me a warm smile instead i guess my eyes must be too wide cause she chuckled and said "no i don't hate you my father wasn't exactly doing a charity event that i should support him well why are here?" "-my story up to now- and here I am" "fine i will join the hunters. Now you can fly right ?" i nodded "fine then Jackson airlines it is "fine but retract your weapon i am not carrying you AND the weapons" she nodded the armour shrunk into a necklace her sword turned into a bracelet and her spear turned into a watch.

Line break 3 hours later

as we were approaching yellowstone we had chatted all the way we were already good friend i had promised to teach her how to use fire powers and sword skills and she would in turn teach me how to use a spear. As we landed al the hunter turned there eyes at me and gave me there best glare as if i would surrender ! please i had got glare from Gaea who are you ? "Well well look who's back looks like you didn't run but look at you just like a _male _who is the girl in your hands _boy_ did you defile her you bastard or maybe she is a whore like Aphrodite" Phoebe said to me. Okay at first I was going to say she was a new hunter but then nobody calls my friends bastard or whore i mean NO ONE. "shut your mouth before i make you hunter first she is a new recruit for the hunt and one more word against my friend I will personally make you Alecto's play thing for tortures" i growled. The shadows etched toward me and my armour and helm was on me while my wing were at their full length. The hunter had already launched an arrow aimed for my heart. My armour saved my. "I I'LL KILL YOU JACKSON!" she roared. And at that time exactly flashed in.

**And**** cut ! **

**Cliffy **

**So what will happen to Phoebe will she be punished? will she die ? **

**unlike other stories Percy isn't gonna be pushed her i hated phoebe anyway see you all next time on the sea prince. ;) **

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Flames will be accepted**

**Review please it helps with my job.**


	4. review for blood of olympus spoileralert

**this isn't a chapter but my review for blood of Olympus firstly spoiler alert**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**it's a crappy book i mean how can percy lose to the foe he beat 3 times and how the hell a son of poseidon needs rescuing inside the fucking sea by a son of jupiter i mean crap you rick all the respect you had well you lost it. first you state percy is the strongest of the three until the last book i was like it's still fucking okay BUT rick my lad a primordial isn't stupid are you dumb or am is the world smart u cant fool night not thaT easily i mean TOURIST? IN TARTARUS? WELL HERE WELL BECAUSE OF THIS I WANT YOU TO GO THERE FOR A VACATION AND NEVER RETURN AND LEO WERE YOU DRINKING OR SOMETHING you were like 'nope no bod lets leave he can't live right i dunno shouldn't call to check if he's alive i mean he can't have a cure on him can he' i dunno WELL DUMMY RIORDAN IF I WERE YOU I WOULD JUMP FROM A HUNDRED FLOORS YOU MADE MY FAVOURITE SERIES END LIKE CRAP **

**i would most probably update the next chap tom. or today **

**signing of  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 3

**dont own percy jackson though i am seriously trying to get it after the last book if i get it i would most probably make the blood of olympus a fake and in my last book piper would die and percy would meet ouranos while in tartarus and become his champion. yup i hate rick for the last book such a glorified series comes a stupid end i will MORTAL KOMBACT YOU RICK!**

**and please guy i see how many ppl view my story and only like 3 guys review in a 600 total audience it just breaks my heart as i said i will accept flames so pleaseee review**

**AN: This is my first story wish me luck please review as you all help me improve**

_'thoughts'_

'telepathy'

"normal speech"

_flash back speech_

**AN or some really powerful guy**

**Percy POV**

oh crap were my thoughts i heard Phoebe mutter a prayer to Artemis that a male was going to rape and kill. why that bitch, If i live i will throttle her with my bare hands. Then Artemis flashed in and well how to put it shot me in the chest trust me even if you have a badass armour which should be unbreakable getting hit by a symbol of power + close range + unbreakable armour = no armour break but will hurt like being kicked in the balls. "OUCH!" I shouted. "WHY PERSEUS I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT THAN OTHER MALES AROUND BUT I THINK I AM MISTAKEN". She came to me and pulled my helm off and pointed an arrow to my head. "any last words _boy_". "i didn't do-" "shut up i hereby banish you to tartarus" she said as I begun to glow like a lightbulb. before growing I sent a silent prayer to everyone yes even to Poseidon and said that i forgive the ones who wronged me and i forgive you dad don't kill the hunters or artemis thats my final request. "II know its useless now but... i swear on the river styx that i didn't do what she said i just wasn't gonna be pushed around" thunder rumbled in the background and Artemis disappeared from my view and i fell in the pit... again.

**Artemis POV**

what did i do? i just banished the most loyal and humble man i met to tartarus for no reason. As i was thinking I saw the sign for an emergency meeting oh lord what have i done.

**3rd Person POV**

'hey lords and ladies i am being banished to tartarus wrongly but please don't wage war because of it at i forgive those gods who wronged me you too ..dad and don't kill any of the hunter ask lady iris what happened and don't seek retribution ' as every greek god heard this their eyes were wide but Poseidon immediately summoned a council meeting.

Line break scene shift to the Olympian throne room

As the council was seated the hunters -who were also summoned- there was an eerie silence but every god leaving Ares and Artemis and Demeter and Athena had rag-no fury seething in their eyes all of them were glaring at Artemis even Zeus was. The veil of Silence was shattered. "ARTEMIS, WHY DID YOU BANISH MY SON I WILL KILL YOU" roared Poseidon raising his trident, he was held back by Hades and Zeus who were struggling to keep Poseidon at bay who was trying to impale a pale Artemis. "Poseidon your son wouldn't want this we all know he said to listen to Iris as she knows what happened. "IRIS" Zeus shouted. Iris flashed in the throne room. "Yes my lord i had got the prayer from the son of Poseidon and Hestia I know what happened and here it is" after that she mad them see what Percy did like rescue daughter of Hyperion surprisingly Zeus left that topic off. He came back incident Phoebe Percy being shot then the recording stopped. "huntress" Poseidon said in a silent voice "pray that my son makes out of that pit or else i will throw you in and personally torture if my son doesn't make it out in 3 weeks"

now no much happened in those three weeks other than the weather being bad so We will go to our hero now.

**Percy POV**

As i fell into tartarus i couldn't believe my fate. I mean how lucky i am to go to tartarus again (note the sarcasm). Well I wonder how i'll i get past Nyx this time. Well lets have a lovely midnight stroll through tartarus. or maybe should i wait here for a day to see if someone jumps down for me...nah. no one will jump in tartarus for me. I started to walk towards the heart of tartarus this time however i was half immortal therefore i was able to roam around without having toxic bombs around as I walked i prepared my armour and justice and riptide were in my hand just in case i was ambushed. As I walked around I came to a cliff there was a ledge there we an adjoining cliff down but if i fell from there i would reach the lower levels of the pit as i reached the _somehow_ the cliff tilted yes tilted yup tartarus is having fun wit me and i well i had wing so i glided but still let me tell you gliding 500 feet was tough looks like tartarus doesn't want me dead though cause i couldn't fly out but i could fly a bit up not enough to reach the top but enough to fight and i can glide and go down "fun" I commented dryly. It's pretty boring here without a companion i think i will pick up a fallen cyclops from dads army. yeah those guys come here but because they aren't baddies they get to get out early so no cyclops no vamps no drakons well time to pray for bob ? he died protecting me... and that bitch. "I will find you bob and i will bring you to the world above you to damaeson both of you will see the stars again" i promised to myself. *loud crashing sound percy slammed to floor* oops forgot i reached land well better be going i think i should sit and get Athena to write a journal or a diary about me. well later. "AHHHAHAHHH" "Who screamed, wait right can't ask myself questions" as I walked towards the noise i saw it was coming from a figure whose head was down had gashes on his body the torturer was an automaton with a scythe wait scythe i froze as the figure raise his face. "Ah pleased to see you hear grandson, now who did you tick **(see what i did there tick tock see ? )** off that your in tartarus". "well gramps this time it's a misunderstanding **(first time he ticked off Arachne)**, well as much as i hate you gramps i pity you to be in this state that scythe hurts ... a lot". "no kidding grandson, no if you truly pity me i have an offer to you i swear on my soul this is for the benefit of the world not for me" "go on gramps" "eh why do you think the Olympians haven't killed me yet ? " "I dunno i suppose you will tell me that" "Yes indeed i will tell you grandson, you see there are only two time deities in this whole universe and only three who can control time namely me Chronos and Chaos" "yeah i remember chaos the creator chronos the personification of time and you the titan of time" "well you see if i fade my domains will go haywire for 2 months. that is if i don't have a non domain heir. Now even Zeus know time cannot go haywire for a millisecond therefore he doesn't fade me. Now if you pity me i want one simple thing". I don't feel good about this i thought "fine i will do it" "i want you to become my heir and make me fade" my eyes grew comically as I screamed "What?" as i took in gramps words. i realised if i were to become a fully powered titan of time i could flash out of here. "so will i have your powers as max, could i flash out ?" "yes you can child your powers will be as much as i had when i was a young titan lord." "fine i will do it may you have a peaceful afterlife grandfather maybe just maybe you aren't evil at all just a bit paranoid and grudging." "thank you" were his last as I inserted his scythe in his chest he screamed in pain before he faded from my vision. no time to get out i had knowledge from all the years Kronos had lived therefore i knew how to flash me out off here but before that i had on lord of the pit to visit. i flashed myself to Lord Tartarus's palace in truth it looked magnificent. As I walked in i couldn't notice but a power which was a bit higher as me. "hello young titan why have you come here" "Lord Tartarus I have came here to apologise for my earlier action I realise you were trying to keep me in the pit because no one was supposed to go out. I have one request my lord" "Go ahead young one do not be afraid it a few who stand up to me even if i was fighting you i have to admire your courage" "can i leave the pit my lord" "yes you can but keep visiting it not often this old got gets visitors." "my lord now that i am a titan i have to ask you will you join the new council i will make ?" "well i consider you an acquaintance and friend therefore i accept, but beware young one there are powerful enemies you have it would be nice for you to powerful friends" "we will meet again friend maybe this time in the above world" then i flashed out.

**And**** cut !**

**now i know tartarus is ooc but he is a freakin jailer and who won't like friends if everyone is afraid of you thinking you are evil, while your not. just think of him as a kid who just wants friends**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Flames will be accepted**

**Review please it helps with my job.**


	6. time for some oc and a new council

**this isn't a chapter but an Author' note **

**this is a request for oc's i am making a new council give me names or former charecter's and i will see if they should make it to the new titan council and the oc form is below**

**name:**

**gender:**

**godly parent: ( can't be chaos, kronos or and primordials )****  
><strong>

**favoured weapon: ( at least two )**

**hate what: **

**thats all **


	7. Chapter 4

**dont own percy jackson though i am seriously trying to get it after the last book if i get it i would most probably make the blood of olympus a fake and in my last book piper would die and percy would meet ouranos while in tartarus and become his champion. yup i hate rick for the last book such a glorified series comes a stupid end i will MORTAL KOMBACT YOU RICK!**

**and please guy i see how many ppl view my story and only like 3 guys review in a 600 total audience it just breaks my heart as i said i will accept flames so pleaseee review**

**AN: This is my first story wish me luck please review as you all help me improve**

_'thoughts'_

'telepathy'

"normal speech"

_flash back speech_

**loverbooks: looks like you didn't abandon my story well anyway thanks for the review and yeah i was working on how to make tartarus well a friendly guy still working on it however good to see i got reviews **

**pluto's daughter 11 : I am trying with my paragraphing the first para will be a bit crappy cause i read your review after that and truth be told i am lazy :P**

**darknightblade: thanks for the review i hope you like the story further ahead to.**

**thats it cause i got 9 reviews on ch5 and well so far so good 1024 people viewed this and only 5 review man you guys can't type a few word can you all ? i said i accept flames.**

**AN or some really powerful guy**

**Percy POV**

As I flashed A bright light was around me and i ended up near mount tam more specifically 1 km above it. as i panicked while falling down i was praying that i had wings- wait I HAVE wings. gosh only an idiot like me would forget about wing i thought as i spread out my glistening golden wings then i thought now since i am considered older than rome can my wings be qualified as imperial gold ? *crash*"damn two times in a week i gotta improve my landing" I said holding my head. It hurt like Typhoon was dancing on waka waka on it. Wait did Kronos made Typhoon dance that i had such a clear picture of that i shuddered at the thought of Typhoon dancing in a mini skirt. God thats worse than seeing Hades in his Dora The Explorer undies *cue another big shudder*."I will have nightmares for a century now" I said. "Gosh I am talking to myself i really need a companion, lets see my checklist: 1. Annabitch-betrayed me, 2. Grover-Busy, 3. Nico- nope i don't think i am ready to meet him again so soon he might stick A particular 3 headed hellhound on me, 4. Thalia- I would rathe not be skewered by a spear so nope, 6. Mom- No not really the always on the move companion type, 7. Olivia- Lets see on the run for 9 years and my friend yup no violent tendencies at all I think i can do with this maybe i got a new member of the council well if she accepts that is. Well now he only step left was to kidnap her from the hunters camp, thats easy just gotta freeze time go in grab her then ask her if she wants to accompany me and blah blah". As I well told my plan to me I was surprised that it sounded good and easy well easy for a titan lord that is. but still kids let me tell you something what i am going to shall not be repeated by you all, now since my friend was a hunter i would have them launch arrows at me then take, therefore the hunters would think she got kidnapped and her respect would be alive. Looks like its time to execute my plan i thought with an smug grin. my wings went back in their slits my armour went to special shadows from tartarus and my weapons too can't have uncle H knowing about my presence no can i ? my eyes turned to golden colour of golden desert soil and the gold was swirling my scythe appeared in my hand as i gave a smile uncle Z would never be able to beat this dramatical entry. I flashed just outside the hunters camp and well hid my presence and waited for a few minutes to revise my plan I had a smile on my face but I changed it to a smile of indifference I was gonna love the look on the face of hunters. I snickered as the wolfs ran away from where they were as soon as they saw me.

"freeze and hands in the air" said a familiar voice. Well more like a hated familiar voice. And I turned around with a sinister ( fake ) grin on my face.

"what do you want hunter ?" i said in a cold silent voice...

**Phoebe POV**

To say people were angry at me for getting Jackson banished was an understatement. I mean why would Thalia fry my just because of that puny boy. He got Zoe **( couldn't get the thing above e in Zoe ) **killed. As I was in my line of thoughts I saw our guard wolves return whimpering to their owners. All of us took out our bows and aimed them at a figure in the shadows. Even though he was in the shadows his armour was shining gold he had his back turned to us. I had a sick feeling about this.

"freeze and hands in the air" I yelled to him

"what do you want hunter ?" He asked in a silent threatening voice and he turned around. Now The hunters maybe the elite fighting squad from Olympus but even we couldn't fight Kronos. We were sure he was Kronos. He had a scythe in his hands his eyes were like the sands of time **( no not the movie )** HE was clad in a gold armour which was decorated with silver and diamonds. The joints in his armour were completely covered with liquid like gold. He had a sapphire dagger hanging on his belt **( sapphire because its blue and he forgave Poseidon )** , he wasn't wearing his helm which only showed off his face more. As I knew that the hunt is to weak to fight a full powered titan I used the amulet the gods gave us to press when we found Perseus. In A flash all of the gods appeared in front of us.

"Did you find Percy ?" Asked Poseidon.

"Father" Gasped Zeus along with the rest of the Olympians.

**Percy POV**

Damn that hunter I am going to blast her to oblivion after this why does she have to make my goals harder. As I heard Zeus call me father I shuddered my UNCLE was calling me his father wait that make me my father and mother's father damn greek logic.

"Why are you here father ?" Asked Zeus

"Oh the daily taking a walk in the park, Going to give Prometheus a knock on his head with my scythe but lets get to the point why are **you **here ?"

"The hunter summoned us with the amulet she had we thought Percy was here" Said Zeus as he tried to kill Phoebe with his glare.

"Now lets make something clear gods you are going to go back to Olympus and I will go back to jogging in the park" I said not wanting to disclose my identity.

"We will send you back to tartarus _Father_" Said Hades.

I sighed, "As you wish I said I stopped time around their bodies and left their heads unfrozen"

"How are you this powerful ? You were banished by Percy" Poseidon

"Well lets just say I have my ways, Now I will head over and kidnap a frozen hunter while you do nothing"

"NO ! STAY AWAY FROM MY HUNTERS OR ELSE I WILL CASTRATE YOU THEN FEED YOUR TESTICLES TO MY WOLVES" Shouted Artemis.

flinching internally I gave a maniacal grin and I acted as if I had picked up a random hunter but i had picked up Olivia, "See you later Olympian I think me and this hunter have some _talking _to do" I said as I flashed to Othrys. Now I knew that it represented the state of its current owner but what I saw was beyond amazing. It was Olympus x 10 It was crazy awesome. The streets were filled with the minor titans and other daughters and sons of titans like Calypso. Now knowing Zeus i went into the throne room with the still struggling Olivia and sat on my throne I concentrated on creating a force field around Othrys. After that was done I knew my power had been cut by 60-70% I settled Olivia in the middle of the throne room.

"Why have you kidnapped me titan ? you want to do that with me ? I would rather jump into tartarus than do than!" she shouted

"Chill Olivia its me Percy that was an act since i didn't know what the god would think if they came to know about me being the titan lord as for why I brought you here was because i was feeling lonely and needed a companion"

"You could have gave me a message" She said as she stopped screaming,"So tell me what happened while you were in tartarus" after I told her what happened there and well she was gaping at me like a fish.

"So what do you say will you join my council ?" As I asked her this I could feel my heart starting to race. Somehow whenever she was around I felt as if all my problems were solved and at that moment I knew that i was in love.

**And**** cut !**

**Sorry if the love part was bad i am not really the best at that wasn't good though I have am good with bloodshed and gore so torture will be fun and I assure you there is a backstory to Annabelle and the betrayal **

**In the next chapter I will be introducing Celeste Wolfe and Michael Night **

**And please no more big three oc**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Flames will be accepted**

**Review please it helps with my job.**


	8. Author's Note

**this isn't a chapter but an Author' note**

**the recent me not uploading was because my sister almost caught a dangerous infection but it was treated in time so she is in recovery but i had been with her the whole time so i did not get the time to upload something anyway now she has almost recovered. Thanking you for you cooperation.****  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 5

**AN: This is my first story wish me luck please review as you all help me improve**

_'thoughts'_

'telepathy'

"normal speech"

_flash back speech_

**Book Lover : have you read the last book ? How do you think that one of the oldest goddess would believe that there would be tourists inside her brother or maybe how did Percy get so weak ?**

**CupCakeAwesomeness : Thanks for the review and yeah I will try my best**

**hunter of chaos : I am thinking about it though no more big three kids you may submit the oc.**

**kaeyoh : no its not that **

**vitimontherun : thank you i wish for it too **

**AN or some really powerful guy**

**Percy POV**

"Yes" The word made happiness burst like a bomb in me. I lost control of my body as I leapt and hugged her. I immediately withdrew blushing a bit she was also blushing a bit.

"So I will call my council and we will vote to make you a Titan, though I have a feeling that my council will have no problem in that"_ even though I have only two gods in the council including me _the last part was in my mind. I took out my scythe and slammed it into the ground to signal the start of an emergency meeting. The darkness in the throne room seemed to respond to my call as a figure formed on the only other throne in the room. The throne was made of complete darkness.

"Why have you called this council Perseus ?" Boomed Tartarus

"I want a vote for another person to be made into a titan and be added into the council"

"Who is that person Perseus ? I believe he or she have to be special to catch your eye" Olivia thought this time would be appropriate to introduce her though there is a hell no from me there.

"It is me Lord Tartarus, I am Olivia daughter of Hyperion" Olivia said

"Well then... I agree" He said

"Just like that ? no conditions ?" I asked Tartarus

"Those Olympians give gods a bad name, yes no conditions and I believe there would be another reason for you to actually call me here or else why didn't you make her a titan yourself ?" Asked Tartarus

I sighed,"You see I made a giant force field around Othrys because of which I lost my 65 % power" This gained surprised looks from them, "Harsh life, Huh?" I joked

"Yes, yes it is the souls in me give me a giant Gaea sized headache" We all chuckled. Me and Tartarus started chanting in ancient titan.

*cue boring five hour chants in ancient titan tongue* **(Since ancient titan tongue is too long being the lazy but I am (according to my girlfriend) I ill say old language (still long) )**

After me and Tartarus were finished Olivia glowed a brilliant vibrant blue which gave us the sign that she was done transforming being a Titan . With a bright flash of light the fates appeared.

"A new major Titan has been crowned " Said Clotho

"The new titan is supposed to be the queen of all titans" Said Lachesis

"All hail Olivia The titan of light, fire, hunting and animals". The last two domains really confused well er everybody.

Olivia looked awestruck for a moment before asking her question,"Why do I get Hunting and Animals ?"

"We don't know you see we don't decide which title does a titan hold it is decided by a deity older than fate, who is he ? well that we can not tell you" Said Clotho

*Scene Change, If you don't realize I just saved you from a bit of Weird stuff from Othrys *

**3rd Person POV **

"I don't know what your problem is ! I know you love my mom but why do you hate me !? Why ? Cause your not my blood father ?" I shouted at my step father

"Well Yes of course thats the reason you good for nothing piece of shit. No matter what i do who does your mother love more ? your BIRTH father and you you were and accident and stay like one and die" My step-father Shouted at me.

You see my mom had the 'thing' with someone and i was born as an...accident, I know depressing right ? Right now me and were my step-father were on his cruise-liner and he was drunk now i don't think an eight year old like me can fight him off so he bullies me a lot. Now back to the story *Gets An Invisible bonk on the head from the awesome author* _'Stop breaking the fourth wall' _i heard somehow. anyways...

"you know what i will get this over I think i can console your mother if you accidentally fall in the water and die because of the crocs" 'Damn I knew Arizona was gonna be a ******* ( An: Use your imagination you see i don't think an eight year old should curse but life's harsh so he will)** for me' My step-father pushed me into the water before I can react and presto i am in the water holding my breath like a ... kid ? Surprisingly the water felt good and relaxing too me. I Sighed internally as I knew i couldn't hold my breath for any more time I prepared for my death and opened my mouth the water rushed in but surprisingly (lots of surprises aren't they ? wait for the end there would be a big surprise there) I could breathe perfectly and then i felt the movement of water and a few crocodile rushing to get there meal...which was me. But as the crocs were near me they stopped and started doing circles around... great they are having fun first ?

'Hello my lord, What are you doing so far away from the safe place for demigods'

"What the-"

'Language young lord' said the croc

"Can you tell me all about my heritage and all the safe places you say ?"

'Yes young lord"

*Time Skip 5 Hours*

'... And that is how Prince Percy came to stay with the hunters'

"Can you take me to him"

'Yes young lord as you wish'

And that is how my journey begun.

My name is Michael Night and I will take my enemies like a storm.

**3rd Person POV**

"What is your name sweetie ?" Asked a couple who wanted to adopt me

"My name is-" I was interrupted by a big blast after the smoke went away there was a gaping hole in the wall and i knew it wasn't made by any explosion there was a big outline of a monster. Before my mom died of cancer she told me to stay aware of my surrounding and never let my guard down. The weird thing was that she gave me a silver sword with gold outlines which seemed to grow as i grew to adjust to me. I loved it. I took sword classes ever second day since I wanted to be perfect at defending myself but still I hated one thing more than my existence _boys_.

"What the hell is that thing ?" I asked a gal beside me pointing at the bull-man thingy, I think i knew what that was i wonder where did I read about a monster.

"I don't k-"the girl was stopped before she completed her sentence cause the _thing _crushed her and blood oozed all around and over me. I would have thrown up there but then my life was more precious than barfing on the ground so yeah.

"*ROAR*" The thing roared at my face before raising its fist to crush me. I thought of my sword desperately and slashed wildly but the thing had good instincts it jumped away before I could cut its hand.

"WAIT ! RIGHT YOUR THE MINODUNG" I shouted i knew it was the minotaur, I only mocked me cause my mom told me in a story that minotaur can be easily blinded by rage and defeated.

"*ROAR*"He roared another time. He tried to tackle me to the ground, keyword _tried _, I side stepped and slashed in a downward ark cutting it's arms of its body.

"surprise surprise" I mumbled soon it turned into golden dust. now i remember, I remember clearly

_*Flashback * _

_"Your father" my mother croaked on her death bed _

_"He was a jerk ?" I asked _

_"No he was Hades the greek god one yes all the gods are real, no don't speak when you turn eight goto long island Manhattan that is a safe haven for people like yo-" my mom stopped breathing after that_

_*End Flashback*_

I had pushed all of this to the deep part of my mind thinking it was unimportant. A man who was beside me asked me what was my name

"Wolfe, Celeste Wolfe" I said before i was suddenly dragged into the ground

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? of my surrounding **

**Flames will be accepted**

**Review please it helps with my job.**

**In the next chapter we will come to know why Annabeth and the others betrayed Percy**


End file.
